Emergency 2007/Events
Part of the Documentation for Emergency 2007 Compilation * Statement, etc. from various groups on the South Asian Citizens' Web: :http://www.sacw.net/pakistan/emergency/index.html November 10, 2007 Toronto * City Hall, Toronto November 7, 2007 London Protest in Lonodn, Wednesday 07 nov @ 1 p.m., All political parties incuding PMLN, Tehreek e Insaaf and other APDM parties, Non political organisations of civil society, journalists, lawyers and students to join the protest, expecting a large protest in terms of number of participants. Mian Shahbaz Sharif also to join the protest. All are requested to participate. http://pkunited.com/2007/11/04/worldwide-activities-schedule-for-november-07/ November 6, 2007 Birmingham The National Union of Pakistani Students and Alumni (NUPSA-UK) is holding a protest at Consulate of Pakistan in Birmingham on this Wednesday the 7th of November at 1400hrs. The imposition of this emergency is aimed against democratic rights, the rule of law, and civil liberties in Pakistan. The house arrests of the Chief Justice Iftikhar Chaudhry, Aitizaz Ahsan, Imran Khan, Asma Jehangir, Javed Hashmi, Asfandyar Wali Khan, Gen (retd) Hameed Gul and others, the siege of the Supreme Court, the abrogation of the 1973 constitution, the hijacking of print and electronic media in Pakistan, the arrest of students and professors and other such measures undoubtedly demonstrate that this state of emergency is aimed against the democratic forces of the country. We call on all the supporters of democracy to rise in this time of crisis and join us in protesting against this undemocratic measure. We hope that you will join us. Date: Wednesday 7th November Time: 2 pm Venue: Consulate of Pakistan 2/26, Consitituion Hill Birmingham B19 3HL The Hague in front of Pakistani embassy in the Hague on the 6th of November followed by a small walk towards the International Court of Justice. The participants will hand over a memorandum to the ICJ. The program will start at 12:30. Please join in to show your support for democracy, human rights and justice. Your voice is important to the people of Pakistan. With best wishes, Faisal Wali Contact No. 0031 633863560 * Copenhagen, Denmark :Tue 6th Nov, 16:00 at Amagertorv (Central square). November 5, 2007 COPENHAGEN (DENMARK) :Moved to November 6. * New York Date: Monday, November 5, 2007 Time: 2:00pm - 4:00pm Location: Pakistani embassy, New York Street: 12 East, 65th Street New York NY- 10021 City/Town: New York, NY http://columbia.facebook.com/event.php?eid=19602181032 Please spread the word around. Thank you. Ayesha Ahsan Malik Washington DC For immediate release Contact: 415-235-6517 Medea Benjam in, CODEPINK Human Rights Activists Protest Emergency Rule in Pakistan Demand Release of Activists and Return of Rule of Law WHEN: Monday, November 5, 5 pm WHERE: Embassy of Pakistan 3517 International Ct NW, Washington DC Near Metro Station: Van Ness UDC " Red Line" WHO: Human Rights Activists WHAT: With hundreds of political activists arrested in Pakistan as President Pervez Musharraf tightened his grip on the country after imposing emergency rule, human rights activists in Washington DC are calling for the release of Pakistani activists and a return to the rule of law. For more information on CODEPINK, go to their web site: http://www.codepinkalert.org/'' * San Francisco Bay Area: :http://karachiphotoblog.blogspot.com/search/label/Emergency%20in%20Pakistan * Karachi Press Club Protests, Nov. 5, 2007 :Photos: http://web.mac.com/agitation/emergency_2007/Photos.html Category:Emergency 2007